kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3-Thief or Hero?! Shoot your Arrow
Episode 3:Thief or Hero!?Shoot your arrow! At the Starson mansion, Hunter was looking at the two Ghost-Eyes who were telling him more stuff about them. "So that guy, he was called Ghost?". "AOI! Ghost uses the Ghost Driver and can go to the positive zone! To get Ghost-Eyes and fight Spectrons!" Yelled Nobunaga. "I see so how do I get a Ghost Driver?"asked Hunter but before the Ghost eyes could reply a sound was in Hunter's backyard.Hunter went outside and saw a portal open up.Hunter gulped and jumped in it. Hunter was in the negative zone where he saw a fairy tale looking spectron with a briefcase and it gave it to another Spectron. As the other fairy tale spectron left Hunter took down the other one. Hunter read the suitcase which had "PROJECT BETA" on it. As Hunter opened it, a snake robot came out and Hunter saw a Ghost driver inside it with a Ghost-Eye. "Hello! I am Soul! Are you my master?!" Yelled the Ghost eye with an eccentric voice."Yes!Now lend me your power!" Said Hinter as he put the. Ghost driver on and grabbed the snake."What's this?"asked Hunter as he touched. The snake hissed and turned into a phone. Hunter grabbed the phone and Ghost eye and jumped into the portal before it closed. {Rocky city boy by JAMIL} At the temple Tyler was watching the news when he heard something about Robin Hood. "it's turns out one of Robin Hood's Merry men, Little John has been revived and is stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Find out more after the break!" Said the reporter. Taiki ran through the door yelling out loud. "Tyler! Something happened down the street!" Yelled Taiki who was out of breath. Tyler ran down the street and saw a house covered with cops searching it with a old man who looked worried outside. Tyler walked up to the man, "What happened here?" asked Tyler. "The thief calling himself "Little John" robbed me and took all my precious items!" Yelled the man. "Oh, would you like to come inside because it looks like your not going to be in your house for a while." Said Tyler. In the living room Hanna and Tyler were asking Mr.Kizaru some questions. "So the person was stealing your highly valuables but not anything else?" Replied Hanna."But not only that he took stuff like clothes and food.Also he pushed your guards away with only raising his hand?" Asked Tyler. Taiki,who was listening to the whole conversation came from behind the couch with a happy face."This looks like the work of a SPECTRON!" He yelled."A.....spectron?" Questioned Mr.Kizaru. Hanna shook her head and got up,"I'm going to the basement I have research." She said.Tyler got up too and walked out,"Mr.Kizaru please walk with Taiki." Said Tyler as he walked out the temple and opened a portal to the positive zone. Taiki and Mr.Kizaru were at the mansion."Sir could you please help me! I'm being attacked frequently and I keep telling the public I'm giving to charity. But I think Little John is getting mad the more I lie about this! Please! Help me!" Begged Mr.Kizaru. Taiki nodded but then sirens went off and grunts were heard, Little John came in and pushed Taiki out the way. Tyler then appeared behind him."I found you!" Yelled Tyler but then he got kicked through to the ground. An Axe spectron was there and whispered words to Little John. Tyler got up and the Ghost driver appeared on his waist. "Transform!" He said as he put the ghost eye in the driver."GHOST EYE INSERT!REVIVE!GHOST ON!GO-GO-GO-GHOST!" Said the driver as Tyler became ghost."I see I have to take some one to the slaughter house!" Laughed The Axe spectron as the two went outside and fought. The Axe spectron threw 3 axes at Ghost. "It's time to get charged!" Said Ghost as he put the Edison eye inside the driver. "REVIVE!EDISON ON!THE ELECTRIC!BRILLIANT!LIGHTBULB KING!"said the driver. Ghost Edison started shooting the axes back and floated in the air. "That darn woman better have stolen that bow by now! Well see ya!" Laughed the Axe spectron as he ran off." Wait! Oh wait! Taiki and Mr.Kizaru!" Remembered Ghosr Edison as he ran back to the mansion. Tyler saw Mr.Kizaru but not Taiki. At the temple Hanna was in the basement researching a stone that Tyler had in his room, a stone that his father had in the wall. Hanna was on the computer and she didn't know that behind her was Grandmaster who was putting a machine on the table behind her. Grandmaster turned visible and coughed. Hanna turned around and freaked out."Who are you?" Asked Hanna."I'm the grandmaster or as Tyler calls me, Gramps! And here is a machine that lets you see ghost's! Please don't damage it! Well Bye bye!" Said Grandmaster as he walked through a wall and left. Hanna studied the machine and grinned."This......this could work!". At a day care for orphans, Taiki had followed Little John there and saw something horrible. Tyler had picked up Hanna from the temple and was trying out the machine until the Condor flew towards Tyler and turned into phone mode and started ringing. Tyler picked up the phone and answered it."Hello! Tyler are you there?!?! Well If you are, don't trust.........wait who are.....LITTLE JOHN!" Screamed Taiki as the phone hung up."We have to go save Taiki!" Said Tyler as he opened a portal and the Grave rider came out."Condor Phone lead the way!" Yelled Tyler as him and Hanna got on the bike and drove after the condor. In the basement of the orphanage was Mr.Kizaru, Little John, and Taiki who was stuck to a chair."Why would you do this!?" Asked Taiki."Money." Replied Mr.Kizaru." I pretend I got robbed and I get to wrap all the police in my plans. With this I get paid for giving people stuff and I get money from doing good deeds!" Laughed Mr.Kizaru. Tyler and Hanna then appeared down stairs and the Condor flew around and attacked Little John. Little John's clothes came off revealing nothing but Mr.Kizaru's wife. The Axe spectron walked in and grabbed Taiki."This is getting boring! I'm going to go berserk!" Yelled the Axe Spectron. Tyler looked at Hanna who gave him a nod and turned on the vacuum like machine. The machine shot out gold dust which made the Spectron visible. Mr and Ms.Kizaru freaked out and ran and pushed the Axe spectron to the floor. Hanna helped Taiki as Tyler transformed."GHOST EYE INSERT!REVIVE!GHOST ON!GO-GO-GO-GHOST!".He Ghoul saber materlized in Ghost's hand and the two fought.Ghost looked over and saw Robin hood's bow. Ghost made the eye symbol but nothing happened.Spookle appeared which scared Hanna and came towards Ghost."That won't work! No one is connected to Robin Hood!" Nagged Spookle."That not true! All those people who believed in Little John! Those believed!"said Ghost as he made another eye mark and The Robin Hoodie came out."I'm free at least! Now where is the foul beast!" Said the Hoodie as he dropped the Ghost eye. Ghost picked it up and changed forms."REVIVE!ROBIN HOOD ON!SHOOT YOUR ARROW OF COURAGE!" Said the Driver as the Condor fused with the Ghoul Gun and Ghost switched hoodies. Ghost Robin went outside with Axe spectron and the two continued to fight and they each exchanged blows."I'm getting tired of you!"yelled The Axe spectron."Says you!" Said Ghost Robin as he scanned his bow and finished The Axe spectron.At the Starson Mansion, Hunter was looking for Nobunaga."Where is Nobunaga?!?" Yelled Hunter."He probably left to get his physical form back,he lost it when he was separated from his belonging. Unlike him, I have my physical form but it tires me out so I stay In this form."said The Tutankhamen eye. Hunter got mad."Well now it's time for a rescue mission! Trans-Form!". Back at the temple, Mr. And Mrs.Kiazru turned themselves in and Tyler had the new Robin Hood form but in the forest far from there Zandar was apologizing to Axan."Not only did your Spectron fail! But or Project Beta got stolen! I'm going to send my own two Spectrons!" Said Axan as he opened a portal and two evolved Spectrons came out."Story Spectron your going to find the Project Beta you lost and get us a Ghost eye. Gatling Spectron come with me." Said Axan as the machine gun spectron followed him while the Fairy tail spectron pranced away. Zandar growled and opened a portal,"That prince doesnt know anything, It will only be time I get full power!" Category:Episodes